Lessons
by xMisaMisax
Summary: Mello is Matt's professor, and decides he wants to get to know his student better. MxM, rated M for language, lemon. Co-written with America's Suiteheart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note

* * *

***Mello***

It was the perfect disguise. He had been number two all his time at Wammy's, so it really wasn't hard for him. Plus, who would ever expect a mafia boss by night would be a college professor by day? They would never think to look for him there. Even though being in public had its risks, none of his enemies would expect a badass like him would spend his day around _children_. Though Mello had to admit, he was only a few years older than the boys he was teaching. But most of them still seemed just like children to him.

Although, he'd had his eyes on one of the boys for a while. He just didn't understand the redhead in the back of the room. He didn't come to class most of the time, and when he did, he was glued to his gameboy from when he walked into the room, until the minute he left. Though he managed to show up for all of the exams, and aced every one too. He seemed like he didn't give a damn about anything. So why did he care enough to show up to a class on occasion? Especially when he didn't need the education and didn't pay attention to anything but his games?

His name was Matt Jeevas, and even though Mello had almost as many connections as the infamous L, he couldn't find anything on the man. It was as if the stripes-and-goggles wearing man had never existed. The only reason it seemed as if Mello himself had never existed is because of Wammy's. Matt seemed like he could have been smart enough to make in into Whammy's… Not like Mello would have even noticed someone like Matt there though. He had spent all his time trying to beat that albino sheep, Near.

No matter Matt's past, Mello knew that the semester was almost over, and he wanted to get to know that man. He was damn sexy, almost as sexy as Mello. He wanted to understand this man. More than anything, he wanted to make the redhead his. He'd do whatever the hell it took, Mello thought, to make it happen. He'd shoot everyone in the fucking city if that was what it was going to take.

Nothing was going to get in his way. Not even if Matt was straight. He would turn him gay. He didn't figure that would be too hard, considering how attractive even Mello found himself.

Prostitutes could help to satisfy some of his needs, but he felt a desire like none he had ever felt before to get to know this man. To ravish his body, kiss his red cheeks. Run his fingers through that mess of red hair, gaze into his eyes without those damned orange-tinged goggles.

There was no way he was going to let Matt slip away.

* * *

***Matt***

The night before, he'd finally passed out after playing Zelda for 48 hours straight. After finally beating the game with a new high score, his body couldn't take the lack of sleep anymore. When he finally woke up, Matt figured he killed enough brain cells and might as well sit through another one of Professor Keehl's lessons.

He honestly wasn't sure why he was going to college. By the time he was 9, he could hack the hardest system faster than most professionals. At Wammy's House, he had been number 3 without even trying. All he did there was game and go to classes when Roger dragged him out of his room.

It's not like he needed the education. He didn't pay attention, and he already knew all of it. No one was forcing him to go to classes. He was already really deep in debt; no job, student loans for college, always buying the newest game or gaming system.

So why did he still go to Keehl's lessons every now and then? Why did he even bother?

Even more importantly, why did he find himself melting just a little bit inside while half listening to his silky voice during the lectures? And why did he find himself peeking up shyly from his gameboy right now to look at Keehl?

He couldn't be more than a few years older than the rest of his class. With his slightly feminine features and blond hair just a bit too long for most guys, Matt had never seen a man quite like him. He had also never seen a professor wearing a completely leather ensemble. And had never even seen _anything_ as skin tight as Keehl's leather.

Matt had noticed the blond staring at him every now and then during class. Probably in annoyance at the fact that Matt almost never showed up and never seemed to pay attention. He knew that it was stupid, but he secretly hoped that it was more. That maybe he actually saw something in Matt…aside from some kid who doesn't give a damn, that is.

He could tell that class was almost over by the way that everyone was starting to get restless. It didn't matter much to him when class ended, he thought as he reached the next level of Super Mario on his gameboy. All he really did all day was game. And of course, hack some rich person's bank account when he needed to. He only took what he absolutely needed to when he needed to. And besides, it's not like those billionaires were going to miss the few hundred dollars a month he took for his games.

As he peeked up at Keehl again, he had a thought. An unbelievable thought. He couldn't possibly be starting to…no, it just couldn't happen. There was no way he could be starting to form a crush on his professor! Really, who talks all day for a living? Only completely narcissistic people. And he certainly wouldn't like an egoistical person. And a man? No way! He was straight! Sane, straight guys like him don't like egoistical, narcissistic, blond, feminine looking, sexy men who are their professors!

Oh god, even his thoughts were rambling. This was bad. He had to get out of that class ASAP.

Maybe if he could go to a club afterwards and find some girl, he could get his head straight. Take her home, remind him of why he loves women, and get his mind off of this crazy idea.

Matt breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that everyone was standing up to leave. He raced to shut down his gameboy and stood up to leave. Freedom at last. He would be able to get this absurd idea out of his head that he could like—

"Matt Jeevas, would you please come see me?" Mello called.

* * *

**A/N** Review please! I promise it will get more interesting in the next chapters


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note

* * *

***Mello***

He watched as Matt swallowed hard, and then began walking towards him. Mello honestly had no fucking idea what he was going to say to Matt, and had to come up with something fast.

"Yes?" the redhead asked, eyes darting around, never quite looking at Mello.

"I, uh, wanted to see you because, ah, of your poor attendance record." Yeah, sure, that was a good excuse…

"Ok?" he replied, looking confused.

"You see, well, because of all the classes you've missed, ah, there's a lot of work you need to make up. And you'll need to do extra credit if you expect to pass this class."

Mello knew that the boy had an almost perfect grade in his class, but later he could add some scores into the computer for fake assignments and attendance. That way he might actually believe that he needed to make up work to pass Mello's class.

"Uh, yeah, ok," Matt replied, anxious.

This, Mello thought, was going to be fun. If he was nervous now, just imagine him when they were all alone...

"So, Matt, meet me here an hour early next class, and you can start making up the work."

"Alright," he responded. It was obvious he couldn't wait to leave.

Mello grabbed a sticky note, and wrote a reminder for Matt.

_Professor Keehl_

_Psychology 101_

_Tuesday, 9:30 am_

Just as he was about to hand the note over, an idea came to mind. It was sure to get the redhead's attention. And it would certainly let him know what was on Mello's mind.

Staring straight into Matt's eyes, hint of a smirk on his face, he carefully folded the paper, then reached his hand out. Instead of handing the paper over, he reached deep into the pocket of Matt's jeans, placing the note there, being sure to slide his hand over the other man's thigh.

The reaction was instant. His eyes opened wide with shock, while the rest of his face turned bright red.

It was hard for him to resist the urge to weave his fingers through the ginger's hair, pull him close, and kiss each of his blushing cheeks. He could only imagine how deliciously soft those rosy lips would taste.

"See you soon, Matt," Mello said, feeling quite smug.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered in response, and turned to leave.

As he left, the blonde noticed that Matt's face wasn't the only place his blood had rushed… Nice ass too, he thought.

* * *

***Matt***

What the fuck just happened? Matt thought as he sat down in his car. Just as he was freaking out, desperately needing to get out of that class, that goddamn professor makes him stay. And reaches into his pocket!

This was so not good. Now he had to be alone with Keehl too!

The worst part was his reaction. When the man had reached into his pocket, it had shocked him, and, well, he just couldn't believe it had turned him on! It just didn't make sense.

Though, his slim body covered in that oh so tight leather... No. He couldn't think about that.

He just couldn't feel that way towards his professor. Wouldn't it be illegal for them to be together anyways? Ugh, why was he even thinking that? They would never be together anyways. Though from the way the blonde had looked at him, and that certain action, it seemed like he might be interested in Matt.

He was just so freaked out and confused.

As he drove home, he decided to skip the club. There would be nothing better for him now than the mind-numbing effects of his video games. He had just gotten a new game, said to be the hardest one ever made, and he was hell bent on beating it in the next couple of days.

He lit a cigarette, and focused on inhaling deeply, getting his fill of nicotine, to get his mind off of everything.

As soon as he walked in the door to his tiny apartment, he powered up his Xbox and put in his new game. Within minutes, his mind was completely clear of his professor. His only thoughts were on how to kill the next person, get the most points, and win the game.

* * *

***Mello***

Sitting on the couch in his Mafia headquarters, he was on his laptop, editing his class's scores. As he added the fake assignments, giving everyone credit but Matt, he watched the boy's grade drop down to an F.

As he bit into a chocolate bar, letting the bit of heaven melt slowly in his mouth, he thought about what he could possibly do on Tuesday. He needed to make Matt know that he wanted him and there was no way in hell that he was going to take no for an answer. He would make the redhead realize that he wanted Mello too.

He would be very seductive. Use his words just right, give looks and small touches just right.

"Hey, boss?" Mello heard as another man walked into the room.

The blonde just turned around and gave the man a hard glare. If looks could kill, Rod would have been dead 10 times over in the most painful ways you could possibly imagine.

They should really know better by now than to interrupt him while he's plotting with his chocolate.

The Mafia man backed out of the room, deciding nothing was worth the blonde's wrath.

Now that he was finally alone again, he let his thoughts wander back to Matt. It was Friday, so there were 4 days left until the redhead was going to be coming to class early, to be all alone with him.

Mello could barely wait the 10 minutes it took for one of his men to go to the store when he was out of chocolate. It was going to be close to impossible for him to wait 4 days to be with Matt.

* * *

**A/N **I know Matt's POV is pretty short, but it should be better in the next chapter. Let me know what you think of the story so far! And thanks so much to those of you who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note

* * *

***Matt***

"Matty, I'm home!" The shrill voice pierced his concentration and the sound of his character blowing heads off. The redhead groaned, pissed off that he lost a life, and really not in the mood to deal with this loud, squealing, overly-invasive blonde, who also just so happened to be one of his only friends.

"Misa, haven't we talked about this? About the fact that this actually isn't your fucking apartment, and there's something called privacy?" Matt sighed as she bounced into the room, ignoring everything he said.

"Come on Matty, I haven't seen you in forever! All you do is play video games all day! How am I supposed to know you haven't died? You could die and no one would find you for weeks!" Leave it to her to think of a scenario like that.

"Good thing I don't plan on dying anytime soon," he mumbled, not expecting a response. Misa almost never really listened to what he said. She mostly just talked, squealed, and hugged. Thought somehow she always seemed to have a way of finding out things she really shouldn't know about.

"So, I heard you were taking some classes. Why? Aren't you like a genius? And some people were talking about that Professor Keehl. They were complaining about how bitchy of a grader he was. And what's up with all that leather? He's weird. Oh, and ..." she trailed off, realizing that Matt's face was turning a bright shade of red.

Ugh, of all the people in the world, why did she have to bring up Keehl? He had finally gotten that man far away from his thoughts, then Misa brings him up. Dammit. Why was he friends with her anyways?

"What's this, Matty? Blushing when I bring up one of your professors?"

Oh no. This conversation was so not heading in a good direction.

"Well, why are you blushing? Is it a cute girl in his class? Does Matty have a crush?" she squealed. "Tell me!"

"No! I don't have a crush on anyone." Couldn't she just leave his personal life alone?

"Oh really? You've always been a terrible liar. You do like someone!" Misa was now bouncing up and down in her excitement, hands clasped, and her wide eyes staring down the redhead as he blushed furiously.

"No!" he protested. She was sure of herself now, and there would be no shutting her up about this.

"Wait, Matty doesn't like his professor, does he? He blushed when I mentioned Keehl!"

Kill me now, he thought, as his face just about caught on fire.

"Ohmygosh! He does! Matty, you like your professor! And he's a guy! Matty likes another guy!"

"No I don't! I'm straight! I'm not gay. I like girls. Tits. Not dick." he said, trying to convince himself as much as Misa.

"Oh, Matty, just look at yourself. It's obvious you have a crush on Keehl."

"No... I can't... I mean, i'm straight. I can't like a guy. It's just...no... It can't happen." No wonder Misa didn't believe him. He was even failing at convincing himself.

"Seriously? You'd really think it wouldn't take you 21 years to figure out that you're not straight."

"But I am straight..." Matt protested weakly.

"Matt," the girl began seriously,"I know this is coming as a shock to you, but there's no denying it. You're bisexual, and you're in love with your professor," she finished, her voice coming to a slight squeal at the end.

Could she be right?

* * *

***Mello***

Tightest leather? Check. Assignments? Check. Chocolate? Check. Sexiness beyond belief? As always. Check.

He ran over his mental list as he perfected himself in the mirror, making sure he had everything he needed to get Matt. With his favorite leather that left nothing to the imagination, hair just the perfect amount of messiness, and blue eyes sparkling, he looked like the definition of sex.

Matt wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of him. Hell, he couldn't keep his eyes off of himself!

Today was going to be the redhead's luck day. He was getting time alone with the sexiest man on earth, who wanted his body and soul.

Today he was going to make Matt his. He was certain of it. Matt would love him by the time he left. If he let him leave...

There was something that was still driving him insane though. He knew he loved Jeevas's body, but he still didn't know his mind or past. They would definitely talk, and Mello would get to understand his mind more. His past? If even he couldn't find out about it, there was something very interesting. And not the kind of information people go handing out to random people. It would take time, trust. He didn't know if he could wait that long, but he had no choice. The one thing he was completely sure of was that he WOULD find out Matt's past.

He grabbed his keys and headed out the door so he could go meet his sexy, mysterious man.

Now if only it wasn't 7am and he had to wait 2 1/2 hours to see him.

* * *

**A/N **I'm really sorry this took so long and is crap. Life's been hell and my friend was supposed to help me out, but never read chapter 2, so I just gave up on her.  
It seems my chapters are getting shorter -_-  
Reviews make me happy!

* * *

*****ALSO*****

Ever since it was opened, fanfiction. NET had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. NET has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

Fanfiction. NET has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF. NET !

**Here's the link to the petition:**

www. change. (o)(r)(g)/ petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

(just take out the parenthesis and spaces)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note! THINGS LIKE THAT DO NOT MAGICALLY HAPPEN!

* * *

***Matt***

He stood outside the door, heart racing, collecting himself before he had to face Professor Keehl. He would get through this, he told himself. After pacing back and forth a couple of times, he took a deep breath and turned the door knob, deciding to just get it over with.

As he walked in the room, he saw his professor sitting at his desk, tousled hair, bright blue eyes, and tight leather making him look sexier than ever- wait, he didn't think he was sexy! He shook his head, trying to dismiss the thought.

"Great to see you, Matt," the man greeted him, flashing him a smile. "I'm glad you showed up."

Matt returned his smile with a small one of his own, then quickly glanced at the floor.

"Thanks. I-I'm glad you're here, too," the words seemed to tumble out of his mouth, paying no attention to his brain or every bit of common sense in him.

He quickly realized what he said and inwardly facepalmed. 'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?' his insides -and cheeks- seemed to scream.

The blond smirked, then grabbed some papers off his desk and stood, walking towards his blushing student. "Well, it's nice to know how much you enjoy my presence."

He beckoned Matt to come towards him, and the redhead obeyed, shuffling over to see what he wanted to show him. He was holding pages and pages of assignments, at least half a semester's worth.

"This is all the work you're going to have to make up for me. And of course, to make sure that you understand all of the material, you'll have to do it all with me," he explained, adding a wink at the end.

"S-sure," Matt stuttered, not quite sure how to respond.

"We should probably start now, but I doubt we'll have time to finish before class starts."

Professor Keehl sat down at his desk, and Matt followed, sitting across from him. "Let's see how far we get, then we'll go from there."

The redhead sighed, fidgeting in his seat, and looked at the first paper on the stack. It was fairly simple, and he really didn't understand why he needed Keehl to explain all this to him.

"Professor, this looks fairly simple. Why don't I just take this home and do it there? It would save us both a lot of time." he questioned.

"Matt, it gets quite a bit harder the further you go. I better be here to help you finish." Although he tried to convince himself that Keehl meant all of his comments innocently, his mind couldn't help but think of them in... not such innocent ways.

"Ok... Could I borrow something to write with?" Matt asked timidly, deciding it would be best to just do the work and get out.

"Of course!" the blond smirked and got up, walked around the desk to Matt, and pulled a pen out of his pants, holding it out to Matt. Seeing as he had no other choice, he took the pen from the man.

The worst part about this? Keehl was starting to get a... reaction... out of him.

* * *

***Mello***

Well, this seemed to be going quite well, he thought to himself. Some suggestive words and a pen out of his pants, and a lump was already starting to form in the front of Matt's jeans. Though he still seemed a bit reluctant and uncomfortable to be around him, he would be able to fix that.

"So, Matt, what are you taking classes for?" he asked the man as he started his work.

"Nothing really. I guess just to pass the time," the redhead responded. Hmm... it kind of made sense, he guessed.

Half an hour later, Matt had made it through more papers than expected, and Mello had learned more about him. He was 21, worked with computers, had no family, and smoked(he could tell by the smell). He was extremely intelligent without even trying, yet he didn't seem to care much about that. When he had asked the redhead about his goggles, he had simply shrugged and said that he liked them and had always worn them.

Of course, Mello had told him some about himself too, to help him get more comfortable. Which had worked, seeing as Matt looked much more relaxed. Maybe now he could have a little more fun.

He got up, taking a break from grading his class's last test, and walked behind Matt. "How are you doing on that?" he asked as he slid his hand over the man's shoulders.

"Okay," he mumbled, tensing up a bit at the touch, but looking up at Keehl.

"Glad to hear it," he whispered seductively in Matt's ear.

He stood there for a minute, looking down at the redhead as he looked up at him. That face... he could just stare at it for hours.

Then Matt cleared his throat, blushing, and turned back to his work. Mello returned to his side of the desk to continue grading papers, but glancing up at Matt every now and then, even occasionally meeting his eye. Apparently he wasn't the only one who couldn't keep his eyes off the other.

It was almost time for class to start, as students began trickling into the room, so he allowed Matt to pick up his things and move to his usual seat in the back.

Mello stood at the whiteboard, uncapped marker in hand, and began to speak. As he talked, he started drawing charts about the thought process on the board, while still looking at his students- especially one. He was surprised to see that Matt was sitting attentively, watching the man talk. Mello smiled at him, and getting a small one in return, finished the lesson and dismissed the class.

* * *

**A/N **Sorry this took so long, I've had writers block and no idea whats gonna happen. But now America's Suiteheart and I are co-writing this, so it should be a lot better and updated more often :D  
Reviews are love!


	5. Chapter 5

***Matt***

Matt yawned in his apartment, stretching as he saved his game with the controller in his outstretched hands. After turning off the TV and gaming console, he stood up, walking into his kitchen and poking around. The one word on his mind: _Food._ Matt was disappointed to learn that neither his fridge nor various cupboards held any sort of delectable that didn't require more than ten minutes of preparation. He snapped his goggles over his eyes (they were previously residing on his forehead), grabbed his wallet, and walked out the door. Turning to lock his door, his nose caught the scent of grease and beer. Mac's Burgers seemed good for dinner tonight, and his stomach rumbled in agreement.

* * *

***Mello***

Mello cranked his wrist and his motorcycle purred underneath him, bringing the familiar feeling of his stomach being left behind as the sleek black vehicle accelerated. He looked on either side of the road, searching for a good place to relax with crappy food and good beer. Being a teacher and mafia boss was stressful; thank God today was Friday and there wasn't too much crime to be planned. Now the blonde would finally have time to create an actual plan for his seduction of Matt. Obviously, trying to just spend more time with him wouldn't work fast enough- perhaps more suggestive clothing?

Lost deep in thought, Mello almost missed a terrible-looking burger joint next to a small apartment condo. The restaurant was called Mac's Burgers, and it advertised having twelve different brands of beer. Shrugging to himself, the blond slammed on the brakes and turned into the parking lot. He sat in an empty side booth and raised a hand, asking a waitress in a low-cut shirt for a menu. She smiled at him, leaning over low as she put the menu and a water on his table. Mello rolled his eyes at the pathetic attempt and started looking at the selection of food.

* * *

***Matt***

With his hands in his pockets, Matt strolled into Mac's and stopped suddenly. Although the sign at the front said "Seat Yourself," he stood in the threshold of the restaurant with his heart in his throat. There was an all too familiar blonde, leather-clad man sitting in his favorite booth.

_Shit. Shit, shit shit. Do I stay or do I go? He hasn't seen me ye- ohh, fuck He saw me._

And indeed, Mello had caught sight of the panicking redhead and waved him over. Matt had no choice but to stumble over to his booth and sit down opposite his professor, smiling weakly.

"Matt!" Mello exclaimed, seemingly overjoyed at his student's appearance. "What a coincidence. Do you come here often?"

"Yeah, every now and then. Mostly after I run out of microwave dinners," Matt chuckled nervously. "How about yourself?"

"Oh, no. This is my first time, I saw it from the road and thought it looked good."

Matt raised an eyebrow. From the outside, Mac's looked like a rundown fifties' burger place. The brick walls were decaying, the neon signs were flickering, and the graffiti covered more of the bricks than the peeling white paint. Mello, catching the look on Matt's face, grinned and looked down as he said, "Okay, It looked shitty but it has a good beer selection and I could definitely use a drink. Satisfied?"

Matt said he was. Then, timidly, he asked, "Why? I mean, aren't you just a teacher? How much stress- Well, I guess you do have a life, but-" he broke off, embarrassed by himself for seeming so rude and not being able to complete a thought. It probably didn't help that his cheeks were flaming.

* * *

***Mello***

"Nah, there's just been a lot of things going on lately. My... _family, _I guess," he responded. '_They really can be incompetent sometimes,'_ he thought, then shook off thoughts of his men. He leaned back, against the back of the booth as an extremely voluptuous waitress came and took their orders. Matt got his usual bacon cheeseburger, while Mello just got a plain hamburger, no toppings. They each got a glass of beer for themselves, and turned to each other again as the waitress left.

"So, Matt. Are you taking any other classes aside from mine? Anything even remotely challenging for someone as intelligent as you?" Mello asked with a slight wink at the end. A little flirting definitely wouldn't hurt.

"Well I'm taking some math class, though it's still not a challenge. I dropped a couple of classes a while ago, they were so easy I could've passed them blindfolded with my hands tied behind my back."

"I bet you could have."

* * *

***Matt***

"Seeing as you know about my family, why don't you tell me about yours, if it's not asking too much?" Keehl knew Matt's family was dead, so it was probably a reasonable question. Plus he had hinted at family problems, so why not ask about them? And this way, maybe he wouldn't have to talk and spend all his energy trying not to stumble over his words for a little while.

"Alright... My parents were murdered when I was three. I'm an only child, no aunts and uncles, and I never knew my grandparents. I'm with a bunch of guys now, who are the closest to a family I've ever had. They annoy the hell out of me, but I guess I'm stuck with them," he responded with a shrug at the end.

Wow, definitely not an answer he had expected. An orphan, like him, but he seemed so nonchalant while talking about it. He knew his parents' deaths still stung a bit to think about, so how could he not even care?

Shit, he was supposed to respond. Keehl was staring at him expectantly. And that story hadn't lasted nearly as long as he had hoped.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. Yeah, it does seem like you just get stuck with friends sometimes." Matt sighed quietly, thinking of Misa. Well, at least he had someone to find him if he ever died in his apartment, as she would say.

"Yeah... So what about you, Matt? Where'd you grow up after your parents were gone?" the man questioned, staring at him with curiosity in those clear, blue eyes. He really should have guessed the conversation would turn back to his childhood.

"Grew up in some orphanage. Alright place, but I mostly kept to myself. Wasn't very good with other people." Even less so than he was now, he thought. "What about you?"

"Orphanage. I was pretty competitive, so I didn't have many friends."

After that, they lapsed into silence, eating their meals, with the occasional small talk about sports, video games (it just so happened that Keehl played a little), and some books. From what Matt gathered, he and Keehl were a lot more alike than he had imagined. They seemed to share many opinions, and what they disagreed on turned into a decent debate. He was actually beginning to like the man.

* * *

***Mello***

Matt was definitely warming up to him. They had finished their burgers and were sipping on the last bit of their beers, and the conversation didn't seem as forced as it had earlier. The redhead looked comfortable, and what Mello considered to be their date would be over as soon as they finished their drinks. He knew he had to make a move, he probably wouldn't get a better shot than he had now.

"So, Matt," he began, "surely a man like you must have a woman?"

"No, I'm actually not into the whole dating scene. You?"

Good, now he knew he wouldn't have to deal with an angry girlfriend when he took Matt for himself.

"Women aren't really my type. But no, I'm not seeing anyone right now," he answered, winking at the other man. "Why do you ask?"

"I, uh, was just wondering," the redhead blushed a bit at his question.

The two quietly finished their drinks, and Mello signaled their waitress, ignoring her attempts to gain his attention, and asked for the check. When it arrived, he handed the waitress a couple of bills, telling Matt, "This one's on me."

They stood up to leave, and Mello walked behind Matt on the way out, watching the man's perfect ass as he walked.

* * *

***Matt***

"Hey, Matt?" he heard once the two of them had walked out the door.

"Yeah?" he replied, turning around, but finding that the other had been far closer to him than he had realized, and his face was mere inches away from the blonde's.

"See you in class," the man whispered to him, and before he knew it, both of their eyes were closed, and there was a pair of soft, warm lips pressed lightly against his own. A second later they pulled apart, and Mello walked away, leaving on his motorcycle, and Matt slowly walked back to his apartment, his lips still tingling with the memory of Keehl's kiss.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry this took so long. I know I promised quicker updates, but that probably isn't really going to happen... sorry!  
Review and we will love you forever!


End file.
